Konatsu Warren
Konatsu Warren 'is one of the minor antagonists in the 07 ghost series who is one of Ayanami's subordinates. He is a member of the Black Hawks and, before Shuri Oak and Teito Klein had joined, was the only one of the group without the power of a Warsfeil. However Konatsu makes up for this significant disadvantage with his skill as a swordsman. Konatsu has not joined the Black Hawks for long, (in the anime he is the newest recruit) and he is the sixth youngest (after Kuroyuri, Shuri, Teito, Yukinami and Suzunami) in the manga, and acts as Hyuuga's Begleiter. Out of the Black Hawks, Konatsu can be considered the most 'sane'. History Konatsu was born into a prominent family known for being gifted with the births of many Warsfeils, Warren Family. However, Konatsu was born without the powers of a warsfeil, so he was shunned by his family for being an 'ill omen', save for his grandfather who taught him swordsmanship under the belief that if he joined the Black Hawks, a small group comprised of Warsfeil users, he might be accepted by his family. Because of this, Konatsu became an excellent swordsman, achieving top marks in the examination and having never lost a battle. Konatsu applied for the Black Hawks, but was rejected because he still was not a Warsfeil, despite his academic achievement and swordsmanship. Upon receiving his rejection, Konatsu angrily comments that 'years spent honing a skill is nothing compared to natural-born talent'. However, he runs into Hyuuga practicing with his sword, who challenges him to a fight, saying that if Konatsu can land one 'hit' on him, Hyuuga would give him his own katana (Japanese sword). The fight is easily one-sided, with Hyuuga breaking Konatsu's arm and several of his ribs. Yet despite Konatsu's clear disadvantage, he refuses to give up, but soon faints from his injuries. As Hyuuga checks to see if he is alright, Konatsu unconsciously grabs Hyuuga's throat, scoring the 'hit'. When Konatsu wakes up in hospital, he sees Hyuuga at his bedside who rewards him with his sword and a post in the Black Hawks. Appearance Konatsu appears to be a young boy in his mid-teens, of average height and average build (estimated to be 51 kg, since his build is similar to Mikage's). In the side chapter about the magic pots (the last page), he stands by the side of Hyuuga and it can be seen that his height is up to Hyuuga's nose, so it is estimated that he is at least 5 foot 7 inches. He has a youthful, slightly round face, large brownish-amber coloured eyes, a small nose and small mouth. As he is from a noble family, Konatsu's hair is a light, golden blonde colour and is rather messy with a long fringe that is parted in the middle. His skin is also a fair, pinkish colour. Konatsu bears a resemblance to Mikage and Shuri. He wears the standard Black Hawks uniform, consisting of a black, or possibly dark blue, ankle length overcoat with gold trim on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. It's possible that he wears a white shirt under his overcoat. Like the other Black Hawks, Konatsu wears black trousers, knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. He wears a small, half mantle over his left shoulder emblazoning with the military insignia and a gold shoulder board on his right. Personality Konatsu is regarded as the most 'sane' out of the Black Hawks, and is often stressed by the behaviour of those around him. Possibly as a result of being the only non-Warsfeil on the Black Hawks, Konatsu is a hard worker and always tries to complete his paperwork to a high standard. He is the introspective type when things go wrong (e.g. when he finds out that he has been swindled, instead of blaming the swindler, he blames himself for being stupid and says he must work even harder). He has also be seen as the voice of reason towards the more eccentric behaviour displayed by his team mates. He is always polite when speaking with others and is quite courteous (bringing a snack which Kuroyuri likes with him). He is quite shy, and blushes or overreacts when he is teased or embarrassed. Relationships With his superiors [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:]] Since Konatsu was a child, it has been his dream (or the only reason why he practises swordsmanship very hard) to become Ayanami's subordinate to protect him. Konatsu displays a great level of respect towards Ayanami, pledging to risk his own life to ensure his safety. In the second drama CD, when Hyuuga told him that Ayanami asked Konatsu to do him a personal favour, he became very excited and nervous at the same time. Konatsu appears to be a little afraid of his superior, sometimes flinching and occasionally runs away (second drama CD) when Ayanami speaks in a sulky tone. Hyuuga: Konatsu is rather shy around Hyuuga especially when, or perhaps because of, Hyuuga's constant teasing and prank pulling. Konastu is sometimes embarrassed by Hyuuga's antics and finds his behaviour irritating, often hitting him out of stress, such as when he shoves Hyuuga off the bed when he is late for work yet refuses to wake up, or when he splashes a bucket of salty water at him because Hyuuga complains he needs a holiday at the beach (an omake in the manga). Despite Hyuuga dumping most of his paperwork onto Konatsu, Konatsu still cares for Hyuuga and is willing to risk his own life to help him. Katsuragi: He respects Katsuragi and seems to like his food and company (wishing that Katsuragi was in the hot spring with them). Katsuragi seems to care about Konatsu, as he takes the initiative to ask Konatsu to tell him what's wrong when he sees Konatsu looks desperate, or offers Konatsu his cooking, and they have casual talks in a mini-drama. In manga chapter 70, Katsuragi takes a sword strike for Konatsu, saving the latter's life. Kuroyuri: He gets along with Kuroyuri well, possibly because they are the only members in the Black Hawks who have "strange" tastes when it comes to food (he is the only one who finds Kuroyuri's cooking delicious while Hyuuga, Haruse and Katsuragi faint after eating it). He is very worried when he sees Kuroyuri falls from the airship and rushes to save him/her. Wakaba Oak: As his rank is much lower than Wakaba s, for manner's sake he talks to his superior respectfully and kneels down immediately when the field marshal approaches and talks to him. In truth, he is cold towards Marshal Oak. With his peers Shuri Oak: He dislikes Shuri and is fed up with having to protect Shuri by himself. He does not bother to comfort Shuri when Shuri sits sadly on the Ribidzile. (manga chapter 75) Teito Klein: He likes Teito's capability. When he hears that Teito scored Grade A for information processing, Konatsu is so touched that he cries and welcomes Teito happily, thinking that finally there's someone who can lessen his workload. He has also given Teito a baseball bat. Anime synopsis Konatsu has a relatively small role in the anime. He first appears alongside Ayanami and the other Black Hawks as they observe the candidates taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg Army, where he sees Shuri bang against the glass screaming for help. He is later seen in a meeting, with other high ranking officers discussing Teito's escape, where he suggests that as Teito was just a sklave he will have nowhere to go. It is then revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail and the Black Hawks are sent to retrieve it. The military believes that they must be in possession of both Eyes so a repeat of the Raggs War is avoided. Kuroyuri and Haruse are sent to deal with Frau and Labrador respectively, and Katsuragi and Hyuuga are seen with Ayanami attending a meeting about the hostile situation with the neighbouring country, Antwort. It is unknown where Konatsu was at this point. Konatsu plays a small part in the first mission, in which the Eye of Mikhail is eventually retrieved, appearing briefly to save Kuroyuri as he/she falls from a Hawkzile. The Black Hawks were then sent on a mission to infiltrate the Church and capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail, as it was revealed that the Eye is useless without its host. He accompanies Hyuuga to the Church where they confront Castor and Labrador - seemingly winning before the fight is interrupted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box where Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. Trivia *Konatsu's grandfather thinks that Konatsu, in his previous life, has done something which offended Verloren, and that's why Konatsu cannot use Warsfile this life. (A sidestory in the manga) *Konatsu has not been made a Warsfeil, despite it being possible and his family wanting him to be one. This could be because all the Warsfeil seen also possess a Zaiphon, (suggesting that to be a Warsfeil you must have a Zaiphon), and Konatsu does not possess a Zaiphon either. *In the first 07-Ghost CD drama, Konatsu appears as Mr.K in a telephone interview where he complains about his boss (Hyuuga)'s behaviour. *In the second CD drama, Hyuuga tells Konatsu that Ayanami wants him to prepare a birthday present and speech for Chairman Miroku's 70th birthday as a prank. When Kuroyuri tells Konatsu to relax as "Chairman Miroku doesn't have much time to live anyway", Konatsu mistakenly thinks that Miroku is going to die soon. *Konatsu hopes that when he is 70 years old, he will be surrounded by grandchildren and will have many friends. (Second drama CD) *In the 5th Limited Animate DVD released in 2010, there is a mini drama (lasting less than 20 minutes) which features Hyuuga and Konatsu, titled "Konatsu the Strongest". *In the 9th Limited Animate DVD, Konatsu appeared with Katsuragi in a mini-drama, in which it is implied that Konatsu has spoiled Hyuuga. *In Japanese, "little summer" is pronounced as "konatsu". *"Konatsu" is also the name for a famous citric fruit in Japan (which is called "hyuuga natsu" in some places there). Konatsu differs from other citric fruits in that its white rind is sweet and is eaten, while other citric fruits' white rind is bitter and inedible; this may have inspired the author to name the character "Konatsu", as he is the only one in a family of Warsfeils that cannot use black magic. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Antagonists